Life & Death: Beautiful Lie, Painful Truth
by Melody Crossover
Summary: One-shot (for now); She crossed the plains of time, not the plains of living and dead; He couldn't cross time, but he could cross the plains of life and death. They met once before, but those were past lives, and they aren't dying again anytime soon... Midoriko/ Raizen (Briefly); Kagome/ Yusuke (later, mainly, once I continue.) please Read and Review!


Life & Death: Beautiful Lie, Painful Truth

Anime/ Manga Crossover

Midoriko/ Raizen (Briefly)

Kagome/ Yusuke (later, mainly, once I continue)

She crossed the plains of time, not the plains of living and dead; He couldn't cross time, but he could cross the plains of life and death. They met once before, but those were past lives, and they aren't dying again anytime soon.

One-shot (for now)

I, Messed-Up-Jinx; Melody Crossover; EveryonesWorstNight; and CMH- DOES NOT OWN or CLAIM TO OWN any of the materials, anime, manga, sayings, settings, outfits, ect. Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

She was an essence of beauty, Midoriko was. Walking along the age old plains of rice fields and grassy hills, passing through villages, and even talking with demons here and there that didn't make it through the barrier into Makai—one she created herself with three other demons and a representative from _Reikai_, believe it or not.

Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi. Three, very powerful demons; who took most of their kind and went into a separate world. Leaving behind the weak and simple minded for the humans to defend off.

King Enma was the one to come down and help seal the barrier, making it so that demons ranking Class A and up were not permitted to cross. He was a big man, a scary man, one that demanded power and control and respect all at once, which Midoriko refused to give without seeing his actions; to her he seemed like an overgrown three year old that was claiming everything as "his" and not taking "no" as an answer.

Mukuro was a woman, much to the surprise of Midoriko, but no words were exchanged between the two females, and that was just fine for both.

Yomi, who was a strange man with long and pointed ears, partners with a fox bandit that made it hard for him to gain any respect amongst his associates. His eyes were slanted and he had an air of restlessness, but his power was grand and had her spine tingling at any moment's notice for him to strike; you can imagine that they didn't get along too well.

And then there was Raizen, easily the most powerful out of the three demons, she met him a couple times before when he was eating villagers for their tasty skin, but the annoyance of Miko's and Monk's constantly at your back pushed him to seek out the other two demons, and essentially the King of Reikai and proposed this idea. Although his favorite food supply would be cut down, it was better than being shocked every other day—and to a big demon like him, those shocks hurt.

But how she got involved was a surprise to her, it was Raizen who sought her out as well, once having the other three's basic agreement for the idea of a new world where demons roamed. She of course was skeptical at first, but then the understanding of how King Enma had it sorted out finally had her agreement. They needed a powerful source from the two worlds (King Enma and Midoriko), and then an even more powerful source from the new seekers of the world to help make it and separate it.

Most demons were skeptical if it could even work, Midoriko herself included once again at the absurdity of the idea. Creating a new world? Preposterous! And as less and less support came from demons and humans alike, even some trolls from the Reikai didn't think they had a chance, Raizen was starting to have second thoughts. Yomi was the first wanting to desperately back out after a third attempt, being almost killed twice by Yoko Kurama and a few other demons who liked to kick his ass and leave him almost till death (which would explain the nearly torn off ear on the side of his head.)

Of course with King Enma's ego stroked and his determination bared, no one was backing down without being killed.

Midoriko aged a good three to six years during the time period of trying to figure out how to erect the barrier and separate Makai and Ningenkai, but then the missing piece to their puzzle landed right into their laps. Literally.

King Enma's son, Koenma. He came down into Ningenkai (as the Reikai favor to call it) in search for his father in his elder form, looking of about a man around age 17, though he was sucking on something… Of course once his father explained in exasperation he merely chuckled and shook his head, stating that it was an impossible feat to accomplish.

But, there was a chance. He could help; he knew every nook and cranny about barriers, being able to master them ever since he was three hundred. His chest puffed out and his golden brown eyes had a spark in them.

And sure enough, after the second try a year after the first, the barrier was made.

The demons had a place to go.

And Midoriko had to say goodbye to the only person she loved, Raizen.

Four years later Midoriko sealed her soul and three other demons souls that didn't follow the others into the Makai. And then the Shikon no Tama was made.

Raizen grieved and held onto the little jewel after he instructed discretely for a lower class demon to go into Ningenkai and retrieve the jewel.

The jewel was brought back, but the little demon refused to hand it over. Raizen killed him immediately, and the jewel started to turn black. The jewel spoke secrets to him, some pleasant like his beloved human would say, some seductive like the damned demons trapped inside would say. They caressed him, stroked his ego and made false promises. He was a weak soul, one that swayed easily to the desire the jewel brought; so he made a trap.

And his belly was full of human skin once again.

And the jewel continued to turn black….


End file.
